RM2-ch 16:The Past:Paul Masters-edited
Chapter 16, The Past: Paul The USS Revenant , so Roy learned intercepted the diverted destroyer. The elements that stole the ship were either dead or in custody. He also learned that at least one of these evil actors had escaped in an Roy learned that he was aboard an Atikan built NAVINT cruiser, called the USS Revenant. He felt physically well enough from his most recent ordeal, but everything else was very confusing. None of his new friends seem to be aboard. The woman Alycia, appeared human. More Saresii than of Terran origin, but she felt much more alien to him than even the Wurgus he had met. She said she was a close associate to Stahl. Partner was there, and after dining on a TKU power cell felt completely normal again. The Furt Beast sat on his hind legs and followed Roy’s movements while his mental pictures only transmitted joy to be with Roy and the always present eagerness to do things that would please Roy. While the woman had left the infirmary only a few moments ago, the Leedei Knunging was still there sitting in a peculiar position on the diagnostic bed. His hands folded in the same complicated manner as back in the cargo hold of the destroyer. “Are we still in danger?” Roy asked. He did not feel anything from his uncanny ability to sense trouble. The Leedei slowly shook his head, obscured underneath that mask-like second skin. “No, Roy, we are no longer detained and abducted by agents of the Kermac.” “Where are the others? Why aren’t they here?” His voice sounded more distressed than he wanted to let on, but many details of the abduction made little or no sense to him. He also genuinely feared for his new friends. The Leedei answered in this soothing whispering tone that appeared characteristic for all Leedei, or at least for the two he had met so far. “The PSI Corps general told you the truth, Roy. We are on our way to Bluee Moon and your friends are either are already mended or on the way of recovery. It is also true that the Saran girl Aat and her father will need the attention of specialists and their recovery will take longer.” “Can I not see them?” “Of course, Roy Masters. However your friends are on their way back to Belle Station, we are on our way to utilize the Tele Listener located on my homeworld. Do you wish to abandon that quest?” He almost yelled at the Leedei, who had by all accounts saved his life and that of the others. He reined in his emotional outburst in the very last moment, not entirely successful and snapped. “Why is everyone treating me like some kind of idiot? I have news for you Mr. Knunging, I am a teenager. I am not an adult and I am off-world for only the second time, and not very long. I didn’t ask for my stupid parents to run off chasing their science goals instead of staying home with me. They get killed by pirates, Just when I sort of getting used to the idea of them being dead, I am told they might be alive. Of course, I want to use that thing of the Leedei. I did not want to be abducted by Kermac and I did not know what happened to my friends, or that we went on separate paths.” “I did not ask to be drawn into your affairs. Roy Masters. As important these things seem to you, what exactly is my motivation in all this? Other than being asked by you to give you access to a device my people have not made accessible to most of us and no outsider ever. You should be thankful instead of lashing out against me.” Roy knew that he went way overboard attacking the Leedei in such verbal fashion. His emotions turned from anger and confusion to shame and the realization that the Leedei was indeed correct. He had left behind his home and his daily life to assist a stranger. Partner confused by Roy’s emotions didn’t help the matter, growling and almost attacking the Leedei. Roy calling his friend to stop at the last moment. Knunging reeling back falling off the diagnostic bed. The PSI Corps general entering the infirmary at the same moment.’ What is going on here?” She demanded to know in a surprised tone. The Leedei unfolded his spidery fingers and pointed at Roy. “I understand that the recent events must have been challenging to you, but they were equally so to me. I exhausted my abilities. That you make your beast attack and frighten me, however, is not as easily excused. What have I done to you, Mr. Masters?” “Mr. Knungking, I am very sorry. Partner reacted out of my confusion. I hope there is no harm done.” “There is, Roy. I had my hands folded and could not break my fall. “ The woman said. “The CMO is on his way, Knunging. Mr. Masters, you are with me.” Roy was too ashamed for what he had done to the Leedei to object, he sent a heartfelt apology to the Leedei and stepped into the corridor behind the infirmary, Partner right behind him.” Yet the voice in him that made him lash out was not completely silenced. He was still angry at the situation and the anger subdued by the shame of his recent actions was still simmering underneath it all. The exotic beauty looked at him for a long moment. “You know, the Leedei are not human. Their emotions are quite similar to those of humans, but they are experienced on an entirely different level, based on different glands and a completely different culture. You do know they are more or less the only species we know of that has three genders?” Roy pressed his lips together and said between clenched teeth. ”I heard about it.” Her words made quite some sense to him. The many lifeforms of Green Hell, although not sentient acted and reacted according to their nature. It was one thing to accept all the many different sentient species that made up the Union, and it was a completely different thing to understand them. Alycia Lichfangh sighed softly. ”Don’t chastise yourself too much, young man. There are certain baselines all societies and sentient beings share, it takes a little experience and little more exposure than you had so far. The Bellebee elder that talked to you; a brilliant analyst and a very good Union citizen, equated you a little too much with Bellebee youth. Unaware of the emotional storm his news would create in you.” She gestured down the corridor. ”I keep telling my…my good friend Richard Stahl… the Universe is ruled as much by logic and science as it is my emotions and passions.” Roy was thinking about the wisdom, the white-haired beauty revealed. She appeared of a much greater age than she physically presented. In a way, she had that same uncanny quality the Immortal Admiral had. He pushed his hands in his suits side pockets, in an unconscious move that reflected his state of mind. “What will happen now? Did I ruin my chance to use that Leedei device?” “For now you did, yes. But not because of Knunging or what you said. The Leedei still wants to help you.” Roy felt a cold hand around his stomach. “I don’t understand…” Her face reflected true empathy. ”It is hard to understand especially for someone with such limited experience. I was briefed about your situation as much as possible. The actions of the Kermac on your world have firmly put you on the scanner screens of our enemies. The Wurgus are one reason of course, but the pirates that attacked the Silver Swan asked for you, and not the Wurgus. The Kermac abducted you, along with your friends, but it was you that was abducted because the enemy hopes to gain access to that Tele Listener.” As they talked they reached an IST access point and he stepped next to her inside an Inter Ship transport capsule. He stepped aside to make room for Partner and he sank his head. ”I still feel my parents need help and I must find them somehow. I never asked for the other things.” “Life sometimes isn’t fair Roy. Whatever fate or chance that put you on this path, it is you who must walk it to its end. I know Richard has spoken to you about this, better than I can. Just like the Leedei, I am not human, Roy.” To the system she said. ”Hangar Deck” “You are not Saresii, right?” She smiled. ”No, Roy. So far I am the only member of my kind that is also a Union Citizen, but I hope the rest will eventually make the decision to join. My origin is not important Roy, but it was that handsome and stubborn Terran you know as Admiral Stahl who made contact with us. What is important however is getting you access to the Tele Scanner, but not as initially planned.” The IST doors parted and revealed another corridor. Substantially bigger, wider than the one they had left. He recognized the person, standing by a massive looking and so marked hangar door, it was Cara. She wore that velvet bodysuit that she often wore, this one in a dark blue color. She had her arms crossed and observed his approach with a smirk on her lips. As they were close she reached out and petted the enormous head of Partner without hesitation. To Roy she said. ”Thank you.” Alycia put her hand on his shoulder and said. “I haven’t briefed him in detail yet.” Cara did not lose her smile. ”Then we better fill you in, before we go on our little odyssey.” Roy blurted out. ”Can I get more information, please? All this is still very confusing to me.” The two statuesque beauties, each quite stunning and very alluring proportioned in a very human way, despite their claim not to be human. In Cara’s instance, he wasn’t certain if Saresii weren’t considered human after all, but in Alycia’s case despite her perfect body and a quite female appearance and behavior, he was certain she was not. The hangar doors parted and revealed an empty bay except for a small and civilian looking D 20. Nothing of substance was spoken until they had boarded the small space ship. They're in a small passenger compartment, both of them sat down and asked Roy to do the same. Partner was almost too big and filled the rest of the small compartment. Alycia began. ”The Leedei are Union members for quite some time, Roy but some of their achievements and technology have not been shared with the rest of the Union.” Cara picked up the thread. “I think you know how dangerous psionics can be. “ He nodded. “Yes I do, most of the problems in my life seem to involve psionics.” Cara nodded. ”The Union as a society is very aware of this. Every citizen and resident is tested for psionic abilities early on and the so-called Heidelberg Psi Index is a permanent feature of everyone's CITI. We have PSI laws and everyone can purchase PSI shields and such.” He simply nodded. He did have a telepathic mother and most likely similar gifted grandparents as she originated from Phantas, planet where everything alive plants, animals and inhabitants were gifted in that regard. He had some abilities, he knew. There was his psionic connection to Partner chief among them, and there was his ability to sense danger. While no one else appeared to have developed something similar, he was quite certain it was also psionic based. Somehow his mother was able to send him vivid images of her peril over a great distance. Cara was still speaking. “You might also know that our great Union has many member species and societies. Many are psi inert, some have very few individuals among them that develop or possess the ability to channel and thus control Psions and in doing so perform actions that almost appear like magic to non-gifted. There are also societies on the other spectrum. Chief among them the elusive Narth. You most likely never heard of them, but they are considered the most gifted of all species. Sadly, they have chosen to isolate themselves and are rarely if ever seen.” Cara gestured towards herself. “There are others, like the Ariglou, the Urilliua and perhaps most commonly known us, the Saresii.” Roy knew of the Saresii and vaguely remembered to have heard about the Urilliua in Union school. If school covered the Ariglou he did not recall; most likely due to him skipping another upload afternoon in favor of roaming his beloved jungles. A place he longed for so much. Alycia took over. “And there are the Leedei. Far removed from Union core space, inhabiting M 32, a Dwarf Galaxy separate from M 0 and M 31. More by chance than anything else, one of their scientists directed a device that they called a Tele-Listener in the void area between Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxy. To their great surprise, they picked up much Psionic chatter from an area they believed to be completely void. They decided to build two special long-distance space ships, with an ingenious system of stages, in an attempt to find out why psionic chatter was created in a region that should be void of anything, The Leedei Expedition discovered the Union Bridge, the chain of Space stations between the Milky Way Galaxy and Andromeda. In 4290, the Leedei became the 4002nd Member Civilization.“ Roy did not interrupt her, he felt there was a reason for this, Cara nodded as if to approve of his decision to listen and said. “No society we know of has developed psi tech of such sophistication than the Leedei. Psi tech is a small exotic aspect of Union tech in general terms and that includes Saresii tech and all other contributions. It is, however, the fundamental base of Leedei society and tech, for many thousands of years. Their ships are equipped with psion based engines and their weapons utilize psion streams. Not all cultures and societies with the widespread use of psionics are our allies or friends. You know of the Kermac, they too base their society on psionics. They are not on the same development level as Saresii or Ariglou, but they are not weak or impotent. Kermac made controlling others an art form, which is evident in their total control over the Galactic Council. There are well-founded rumors that they were somehow calling and directing the Y’All during their last invasion.” Roy listened to it all, he was sure he needed all this as he was hopefully getting to the Leedei, but he hoped they would come to the point. Cara slowly shook her head. ”Be patient, Roy. All this is indeed important.” Alycia said. ”I am not invading your mind, Roy but I can read human expressions almost as good. That device, the Tele Listener is perhaps one of their greatest developments and certainly biggest secrets. You are indeed the first non-Leedei as far as we know allowed to not only see that device but use it in a way it has never used before.” Roy nodded. “That is very kind of them, but why do I get the idea that there is more to this.” “While the Leedei want nothing less than help a fellow Union citizen, the implications are enormous. You are a smart young man, imagine the Tele Listener works as you hope it does, it opens the door to something more dangerous than anything the known universe has ever seen. The location of a single individual across incredible distances becomes possible. Such a device let’s say combined with a Kermac Will Bender would be the end of the Union as we know it.” Roy was not stupid indeed and experienced the terrible Kermac abilities on himself more than once. Cara noticed his understanding. “Roy we are at war with an enemy that is behind the Union, in many things and they know they can not defeat us in traditional, military means. They are however not without power and tremendous resources. Connections and resources we are not even aware of yet.” Roy wiped his mouth. ”I understand and this was the reason for this abduction?” Cara nodded. “That is what we believe to be the case. The tremendous distances, the unknown nature, and the extent of their resources and their proven cunningness make them a serious threat. It takes many months to move forces across space, develop intelligence and commit to battle. Millions will die on our side to kill billions on theirs.” Alycia agreed. “My beloved Richard will prevail, he is in command and he is Terran among many things, but we are in for a long period of conflict. And the Kermac are not alone, others wish the downfall of our Union. Cara and NAVINT and my PSI Corps do whatever we can to assure a positive outcome, and other agencies and allies are working towards this goal. However the existence of a device so much more dangerous than Translocator cannons is a powerful motivator for our enemies to stop at nothing to gain its possession, and you are the key.” It took a few moments for him to process all this. He repeated what he objected to all this in weak defiance, knowing that he was indeed in the middle of things. ”I am a teenager, what can I do?” “You are not alone, your formidable friend Sam Brown has left Union Space behind and is searching for your parents. If you can help him confirming they are alive, it will help a great deal. The most respected warrior knows about you, the Bellebee are on your side, the Leedei want to help and they know nothing about you. I will do whatever I can and you have Cara. There are no guarantees in life, but you are not alone.” Cara padded his hand. ”Your new friends were never meant to travel with us to the Leedei. They would have to remain back at Belle Station even if everything went to plan from the start.” He nodded. ”I understand that. Why are we aboard a D 20?” “Cara and you will travel to Sares Prime, using civil means.” He made big eyes. “But time is of the essence, I need to find out if my parents are alive.” Cara nodded. “This is a factor indeed", she lowered her voice. "The Leedei will bring the device to you at Sares. “It is believed that we Saresii have greater experience in adapting you or whatever interface is useful to human use. Remember the Tele Listener was never used by a human or in the proposed manner. The Leedei hope to combine this experiment with the possibility to make that device accessible to Union Police and perhaps use it to locate other abducted citizens. If it works as you intend, your parents are not the only ones that are taken beyond Union borders.” That made perfect sense to him. “We travel to Sares in a D 20?” Cara laughed. “No Roy, we are catching up with the fast clipper Sabre that is just leaving Blue Moon. We will make a few stops along the way. What happened to us and you is top secret, at least for now.” --“”-- Six hours later they were aboard the Sabre, and according to Cara on their way to Odenworld. Cara assured him, once on Sares they would be safe and beyond any Kermac agents. He looked around the spacious staterooms and said. ”I know why we are going this way. I trust you and all that, but you are still NAVINT first” She was about to go to her rooms and said. ”What makes you think that way?” “The false Cara, she knew you were NAVINT and you never told me how they managed to abduct you. I am just a Greenie, but I can add two and two. Right now you, and perhaps your superiors, suspect there are more leaks or double agents, perhaps even within NAVINT.” She blinked one eye at him. ”I said it before, Roy you are quite deep and very intuitive.” --“”— Odenworld, the third planet in the Karpar System was a popular vacation world with forests, lakes, oceans, and beaches. It had exclusive resorts for the rich and super-rich, but also areas for the budget traveler. Roy looked over the info material displayed on the GalNet terminal. The ship was already on the descent and would land in less than 50 minutes. Roy asked her as she gathered her few things into a small carry case. "So what are we doing next? I mean how we are going to leave Odenworld?" "We will catch a connecting ship to Spinward Junction and a Space Train to Sares Hub in three days. Until then we going to enjoy Odenworld. It does have nice beaches, and ski slopes too!" "I am curious to see those forests they advertise, I must admit. Here in the brochure, it says they have huge untouched forests." "The world is famous for them. They do have a few predator animals too, but I doubt anything that would excite you." "I just like to be outside." The ship descended and settled on its struts a few moments later. There was no sealed tunnel connecting to the main passenger exit, they walked through an air curtain right into the outside. The air felt fresh and Roy could smell growing things. It was quite a different scent than his jungles, still, it was good. the air was cool but not cold. He filled his lungs and said. "I don't mind spaceships and underground bases and all but there isn't anything that could replace an open sky, wind and fresh air!" "I know what you mean." She said and added. "Would you believe there are plenty of beings who are afraid of open skies and think there is a pressure leak when they feel the wind?" "I believe what you say, but I can't understand it." The sliding belt carried them to the Terminal and after the custom formalities, she said. "We are going to a nice hotel. I have booked our rooms and then you can make a little trip through the forests and I will make a few arrangements and contact the usual people as you know my routine by now." "Alright, sounds good to me, just don’t get replaced again.” “No worries, certain precautions have been taken. Once we are on Sares I tell you what happened to me.” “Sometimes you are that awesome looking woman and then you are this strange and somewhat alien Saresii and then you talk like a Secret Agent from the Virtus." He liked her smile. It made her arrogant and beautiful face suddenly look very girlish and human. "I guess because I am all that and It seems you will go this path as well for a little while at least." "I did a little thinking the last few days and to be honest I sort of like it. It gives me a goal and that ain't so bad. I prefer Marine, but if NAVINT agent is what I will become, it isn’t bioscientist for sure." She gently caressed his cheek. “No one chooses this path, but you should not give up on the Marines just yet.” They had reached a Taxi stand and the flyer took them halfway across the continent and landed at an elegant hotel build right at a beach and halfway into the water. Checking in was almost the same procedure as on the ship and they got even similar luxurious rooms. "You're on your own now for a day or so. I call you either mentally or via the Wrist com. I can sense you want to get outside and I think you should. Just stay on the planet, report anything unusual to me first, before you decide to act.” "Aren't we going to be followed and all that?" "I am certain, not right now. The Kermac have to find new assets and get the news of our escape, but it would not be completely impossible of course." She kissed him on the forehead. "Just be yourself for a while. After what happened I think it will do you good to be outside.” Then she left without much further ado. Roy looked around for Partner and already knew where to find him, sure enough, he was on the bed." “You are the sleepiest sleepy beast there is. You can sleep later. Let's go Partner. There are forests we need to explore." The next thing he knew he stood in a deep green, forest with tall trees. " Partner! Cut that out! Give me at least some warning the next time." Then he felt sorry for scolding his pet and hugged it."Thank you my best friend, I go insane without you and I am not mad at you, but next time wait till I tell you to that teleport thing." Partner sneezed satisfied, flooded Roys mind with the deep warmth of uncompromisable friendship and love. Roy looked around. He felt no danger anywhere. He carefully touched a tree. it felt rough but did not do anything. He saw ant-like insects, much smaller than the ones from Green Hell and still he felt no danger at all. He switched off his ArtiGrav and said. " I am going to climb a little you can follow me on the ground, okay?" Partner sneezed. It took him no effort to reach a limb and swing himself up, jump from branch to branch and felt free. The forest was so completely different from Green Hell, nothing he touched or saw was dangerous. Still, the nature around him was alive and he could almost feel the growing things. Much less than Green Hell of course, but he instantly felt connected to the planet and its nature. A furry little animal scurried away, jumping like a Banshee Screamer of Green Hell to another tree. The animal did neither emit an ear-splitting scream nor whipped a poisoned stinger shower his way. A single yellow and black colored insect made his Danger sense tingle very faintly and he simply backed away and dropped a few branches down. Suddenly he heard a crashing cracking sound and Partner floated next to him. "So you can fly too!" Partner sneezed. "One of these days you'll show me everything and you will not surprise me anymore, but knowing you I will be old and gray by then." Partner licked him. He jumped back down and landed safely in the soft grass. Then he swung on Partners back and rode him. At first slow but then a little faster, and faster still. Partner felt neither exhausted nor tired and Roy could feel the enjoyment of his four-legged friend Now he had to hold onto the metal collar. Avoiding the bigger trees and thundering like a brush clearing plow through the underbrush! "Yeah, that is the ticket!" They reached a clearing overlooking a green valley with a crystal clear stream and snow-peaked mountains in the distance. Much higher than the ones on Green Hell. “Let's go up there to that peak. I bet we will have an awesome view from up there, and yes you can teleport!" Partner did and suddenly he had to breathe real hard as if he just finished a big marathon. The air was thinner up here, of course! He knew that from his Orbital Parachute jumps. Uncle Sam loved those and did them often, of course, whatever Uncle Sam liked, Roy had to try. He wondered what Uncle Sam was doing right now. Traveling somewhere far beyond Union Space, tracing and tracking his missing parents. He sighed deeply. What would his cowardly father have thought if the knew about that orbital jump? He did miss his parents but not as much as he missed Green Hell, Quariel, Ma Swenson, Charles the Robot or his beloved Sam. --“”— Many thousand light-years distant and far beyond Union space. On a dry baked, hot desert planet is a place known to many as one of the most miserable hell holes in the galaxy by the name of Alvor’s Cove. The planets endless and inhospitable deserts only visited by a handful desert scavengers eeking out a living by scavenging for useful items such as Lizard Eggs, Flower buds, Cactus, Oil, Rocks, Minerals and all sorts of things they then sell to a Dealer in the only town on the miserable planet. It wasn’t the deserts however that made Alvor’s Cove such a miserable place. It was the trade that took place here. The only town is hidden away in the walls, nooks, and crevices of a Canyon system also called Alvor’s Cove was one of the galaxies' most notorious slave markets. Sentient beings were brought here to be sold as cheap labor, and other much more disgusting reasons, the worst one without question a source of food. Especially the wild Togar cats loved to purchase humans and other carbon-based sentients for their meat markets. The strong slaves being hunted to death, the weak ones slaughtered foe the stewpots of the Togar. Their rivals, the Karthanians looking for laborers to process scrap and ore in their smelter moons. The Vriidians needing miners and the bowels of Sin 4, just a little over sixty light-years distant having a never-ending need for it all, laborers, food, sexual abuse and the always open slots in the Death Arenas. Slaves were still much cheaper than robots and much easier to maintain. Within Union borders, the trade of sentient life was the worst crime anyone could commit. Here beyond its reach, within the boundaries of Freespace, it was a common practice. Sam stepped into the dusty ground Brennans' Cut, a Canyon arm. Intercepted further East by Nurg’s gut and led to Dagmul’s Fissure. Following the path to the West, the canyon led into the open, the planet’s landing field and the Glagardin desert. A gigantic figure stepping into the street, right behind Sam. Here between the rugged, high and sheer canyon walls, obscuring whatever body it had underneath a repurposed dust curtain. Salvaged from the entrance of the tavern they both had visited just moments ago, they both did not look too much out of place. Everyone was wearing some kind of cloak or cover against the ever present dust. No matter what color the cloaks once were, they all eventually turned into the same dull shade of Alvor’s Cove light brown dust. Sam glanced at the body of a Botnaar collapsed in an awkward unnatural pose against the other side’s canyon wall, while the obscured machine behind him said. “It appears the Tavern Owner was reluctant to be questioned by a machine.” Charles, the Cerberus robot concluded, as he followed Sam outside. Sam re-arranged his cloak. ”Frankly my friend, I doubt there are all that many individuals in the known galaxy, brave enough to be questioned by a Cerberus.” “While I am a Type IV. One lacks the intelligence and interrogation abilities of the Cerberus XI series. Sam shivered involuntarily. “Charles, I am glad you don’t. I saw a demonstration, but even the most recent series can nor compete with you, Charles, you are sentient and a friend.” “One extends this sentiment. May I inquire what the next course of action might be? Is the whereabouts of this criminal Coldblood known to us now?” “Not exactly, Charles. We know he went in the general direction of Bhrama Port. I am fairly certain that is where he will be trying to buy himself a new identity. Sin 4 is too hot for him, with all the bounty hunters after his hide.” “This is why we will travel to Bhrama Port?” “We are not after Coldblood, Charles. We are after his merchandise so to speak. He sold the Masters here on Alvor’s Cove. There are a dozen Slave Dealers or more, I obtained the name of the Dealer Coldblood does business with.” “One learns that there is much more to RAvE. “ The robot stopped in his sentence, something a genuine non-sentient machine would never do. “Sam, that humanoid engaged in the gathering of excrement conforms to 99.99 percent of the biometric data on Paul Masters.” Sam watched a gang of slaves, dressed in the filthiest of rags, caked in dust and sweat scooping the disgusting green lizard droppings into a crude wheelbarrow. The gang consisted of ten, mostly humanoid slaves and a bored acting Oghr gang boss. Charles asked, “Shall we engage?” “No, not now. We could kill half of Alvor’s Cove with this Kill All Permit and no one would care, but interfering with the slave business is a serious matter here. I see and recognize him too, now as you point him out. If he is alive and nearby, there is a chance Martha is here as well. We find out what slave pen they belong to and either buy them or subtly free them.” Category:Edited by Renaud